Compliance: Before the Beginning
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Prequel to Defiance. The story of Lothiriel, Theodwyn, Khanwen, and Elmarta on earth, events leading up to their departure, and events after Elmarta's death in DEFIANCE.
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this.

Author's Notes: This is the prequel/sequel to my story _Defiance_. It helps to read it first, because this is essentially the story of the characters before that story takes place (and maybe after). The lives of Elmarta, Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn first before they were selected (showing why they left), and will probably cover the time gap in Defiance (after Elmarta's death, showing the other character's lives on Middle Earth). This is my longest chapter, the others are not this long.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hunt (Elmarta and Khanwen)**

"Your horses are ready milady," a groomsman said coming into the talan of Elmarta, second daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, where she and Khanwen were talking. "Your parents say they will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Elmarta said smiling. "I'm glad you are coming on the hunt with us," she said turning to her best friend Khanwen. "I also hear Haldir was asked to join us," she teased.

Khanwen laughed. "I adore a good hunt, and everyone knows that the royal hunts are the best." They walked down the stairs to the lower flet where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel joined them.

"Now we are all here so let us not tarry," Celeborn said.

"Why was the hunt being held in Mirkwood?" Khanwen asked.

"They have not hosted a hunt for nearly five decades. I suppose King Thranduil wanted to host one. Especially when things seem to be getting darker," Elmarta said with an imperceptible shudder.

"Well, any excuse to see the Mirkwood Prince," Khanwen said. She had such a serious expression that it made Elmarta laugh.

"What was the joke?" Haldir asked as he rode up to join them.

"We were just discussing how the hunt provides us with a wonderful opportunity to see the Prince of Mirkwood again," Khanwen said. Haldir laughed.

"Yes, I can see why this might be a, shall we say, productive trip," Haldir said laughing.

"You two are wretched," Elmarta said. "If half of what you were teasing me about was true, I wouldn't mind, but we are nothing more than friends. Just like the last time we saw each other, and most likely the next time we see each other as well."

"Mores the pity," Khanwen said.

"More like completely depressing," Elmarta muttered but they both heard and laughed. She glared at them. "You know, I could have you replaced March Warden," she said threateningly, but it had the opposite affect making him grin.

"Empty threats, my lady, empty threats," he said happily.

Elmarta raised her chin haughtily. "Perhaps, then, I should talk to mother about having Khanwen working with some of the other girls. I hear that the males in the east of Lorien are rather fetching," Elmarta told Khanwen. "My handmaiden's niece is telling her constantly how handsome the elves are. Hair as soft as silk!" Khanwen was nodding enthusiastically and Haldir was glaring daggers at Elmarta.

"Better yet, how about we take an extended stay somewhere?" Khanwen asked her friend. "We could detain our return home with a visit in Rivendell, I seem to recall a particular elf in Mirkwood who had exceedingly handsome eyes . . ."

"Remember the one in Rivendell? Erestor's cousin I believe," Elmarta said. "He seemed quite attractive, and was very attentive."

"No! Not Manelestor! He was slightly _too_ attentive," Khanwen said.

"What did he do?" Haldir demanded to know but the girls were too far gone into girl talk to pay him attention.

"Not Manelestor! Valor's no. He was taken with another elleth anyways. No, I meant his cousin . . . ."

Haldir gave an exasperated and frustrated sigh as he shook his head at them. He rode up to the front of the procession where he found Rumil. "I can see you did not care for the turn of conversation with them," he said, his eyes laughing. Haldir glared at his younger brother.

"You would suffer as well if it was your elleth," he said.

"Ah, you see brother, that is where we differ. If I had an elleth, she would know about it! Unlike you, who has yet to tell Khanwen more than 3 words on the matter except to complain about all the other males she talks about."

"Take up the rear guard with Orophin," Haldir ordered. Rumil laughed but followed his brother's orders. Soon even Khanwen and Elmarta's chatter quieted as they passed the Lorien border.

They rode hard and reached Mirkwood the next afternoon. Celeborn and Galadriel led the procession to the royal family lodging. Rumil and Orophin went with the servants to look after the horses and possession while the rest of the party was led to their private rooms. "Lord Elrond and his children have already arrived," one of the girls said as she led Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elmarta to their rooms. "Lady Arwen's suite is across the hall from yours, milady," she said as she left Elmarta in her suite. Elmarta washed and changed gowns. She wasn't surprised to hear Arwen knock on her door.

"I suppose Khanwen has already teased you mercilessly about being in Mirkwood," Arwen said with a smile.

Elmarta laughed. "Indeed. But we had our fun as well."

"Yes," Arwen said laughing. "I passed by your March Warden earlier. He did seem a bit . . . disgruntled." They talked while Elmarta finished getting ready before dinner would be served.

"The only reason I can figure why you have been teasing me so much about my lack of love life these past few minutes is because you have discovered Aragorn is not coming to these hunts," Elmarta teased as she looked at Arwen through her looking glass. She smiled as Arwen blushed. They heard a knock on the door and Elladan entered.

"I figured my sister would be here," Elladan said.

"Did you even bother trying her room first?" Elmarta asked and Elladan gave her a look that clearly said 'I know better than to waste my time with that.' He escorted them both down to the dinning hall. "Do not even start," Elmarta warned as Elladan was about to tease her as well.

Elmarta took a place between her mother and Arwen and across from Elrond. Elladan sat next to his father and Legolas (who was across from Elrohir). "Was there any difficulties journeying here?" Thranduil asked.

"There was tracks of orcs half a days ride before we reached Mirkwood," Celeborn said. "I took the liberty of sending a few of my guards to see if they went towards Mirkwood or away from it."

"The orcs are pushing all of their boundaries," Elladan said.

"Orcs have never been strictly territorial," Elmarta pointed out.

"True, but they have had patterns to their behavior," Elrohir said. "Lately, this past decade, they have been making subtle changes. Growing more bold."

"We have noticed it as well," Thranduil said. "I'm afraid it is not just orcs, but let us discuss more pleasant things over dinner." They started talking about the hunt instead. When dinner was over, everyone adjourned to the music hall. Thranduil had some of the musicians start playing and soon everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Would you grace us with a story Elmarta?" Legolas asked.

"Anything in particular?" Elmarta asked her audience. She looked at Arwen and smiled as inspiration came to her. She started singing about the story of Tuor and Idria. "Now, I believe it is your turn Legolas," Elmarta said grinning. Legolas laughed good-naturedly and took her place.

It wasn't until late in the evening that everyone went to bed. The next morning Elmarta woke up to find Arwen and Khanwen sitting on the edge of her bed with Cheshire grins. "Alright, that is completely frightening," Elmarta mumbled.

"Come on. We have the whole day planned!" Arwen said excitedly. "First there is breakfast, where Elladan agreed to let you take his seat . . ."

"Next to Legolas," Elmarta pointed out.

"Then there are archery tournaments all midmorning," Khanwen added.

"Where Legolas is competing," Elmarta pointed out. "And Haldir," She added as an afterthought.

"Then the afternoon picnic and we have already reserved who we are sitting with," Arwen said.

"Let me guess, would Legolas be one of them?" Elmarta said exasperatedly.

"Then we have more games this afternoon, followed by the dinner and ball tonight," Khanwen said.

"Have you already reserved all of my dances with Legolas?" Elmarta joked.

"Certainly not. Actually, I'm thinking you shouldn't dance with him at all. It will drive him mad," Khanwen said.

Elmarta shook her head. "You are all completely mad, you know that? This lacks all subtlety."

"He's been beating around the bush for a few centuries, mellon nin. Sometimes I think he is worse than Haldir," Khanwen said.

Arwen pretended to pout. "So you don't think we should?"

Elmarta laughed. "I never said I wasn't up to it."

"Good. In truth, we haven't actually done anything, but I know Legolas will still spend the entire day with you," Arwen said.

"You are a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Elmarta declared. She headed to her wardrobe and found, with much advice volunteered from Khanwen and Arwen, a gown for the day. They headed down to breakfast where Khanwen shot her a triumphant look (clearly saying 'I told you so') as Legolas took a seat next to her when he came in.

After breakfast Legolas and Elmarta walked down to the archery fields. "I hope Haldir is competing," Legolas said with a mischievous look.

"Believe me, he is looking forward to it," Elmarta said. "He is still sore you beat him in Rivendell at the last competition."

"He tried to blame that it was because he saw Khanwen flirting with another male," Legolas said laughing, "which, we all know, would not only distract Haldir but make him madder than a hornet."

Elmarta nodded. She hugged him as they reached the fields. "Good luck."

"Rooting against your own March Warden?" he joked.

"Well, he isn't going to be distracted this year," Elmarta said, "for Khanwen and I are both competing in the archery contest ourselves. It seems some of the Mirkwood elleths believe them to be the best archers in middle earth."

"Ah, well, aren't all elleths allowed to be boastful?" He said. Elmarta smacked his shoulder.

"If you are referring to the time I boasted I could race to the Great Oak faster than you, I would like to point out firstly that we were only children ourselves, and secondly, I did beat you so my boasting had foundation," she laughed.

"I think we should have a rematch," Legolas declared as she walked off. She waved to Khanwen and joined her on the fields where the female elves were competing.

"I tried to get Arwen to join in, but she declined. She said she was cheering for us," Khanwen said and waved to Arwen. "Such a sweet maiden. I do hope Estel can make her dreams come true."

"I hope as well. I know it will break Elrond's heart, but it would be more horrid for Arwen. I don't have the heart to bring it up, though, with either of them. Especially now with times the way they are. Ever since Mithrandir confided in my mother that he believed Bilbo's ring is the long sought after One Ring, I have felt a change in everything," Elmarta said. "What scares me more is that my mother has also felt these changes."

Khanwen nodded. They were whispering since they were part of the select few who knew that Gandalf was going on a quest to find the ring. They didn't say any more as they lined up preparing to compete.

After the first round, where the target was at 300 paces, Elmarta shared a grin with Khanwen as some of the more boastful elleths were eliminated. What had started out as about three dozen girls was now down to a little over 2 dozen. "Thank the valar they are graceful when they lose," Khanwen muttered.

"In all things an elleth strives to be graceful," Elmarta recited making them laugh. It was something the younger elleths had started saying for the past decade. "I'll be glad when they have moved on to a new saying."

The target was moved back a further 50 paces and a noose was strung up over the target. Only the archers who could shoot the center of the target without notching the noose would be able to advance to the next round. There were still almost two dozen archers, though, after the round so another circle, smaller in diameter was placed in front of the noose.

Soon Khanwen and Elmarta were left with about 6 other archers. They called a break while another ring was added to the target and they went to see what was happening at the boy's competition. Happily, they both saw Haldir and Legolas were still in the competition with about 3 other archers. They were now moving on to moving targets. "Should we distract them?" Khanwen asked.

"Are you kidding?" Elmarta asked. "Haldir will never ask to marry you if you make him loose 2 times in a row."

"I had nothing to do with the last competition," Khanwen pointed out. Then she grinned, "it is nice to know, though."

They watched as it came down to Legolas, Haldir, and Elladan. As the last target was being set up the guys noticed Khanwen and Elmarta. "Who are they rooting for?" Haldir asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Legolas teased.

"Go Elladan!" Khanwen and Elmarta yelled. Haldir and Legolas looked grumpy making Elladan laugh.

"We could call it a draw," Elladan said. Legolas and Haldir both quickly refused deciding they _had _to win now. "Be that way, then. Now when you both lose you will both be equally grumpy in front of them," he decided.

Khanwen and Elmarta laughed as they went back to their own targets. After two more rounds where each one a ring was added (the last one was the size of a gold ring), it was down to Elmarta, Khanwen, and 2 others. The targets were moved off the field and they moved on to moving targets. Four archers stood across the field and fired off an arrow with a flower tied on. Khanwen, Elmarta, and another Mirkwood elf were able to shoot off the flower without disrupting the arrow's flight path. They saw Haldir and Legolas arrive to watch. "Who won?" Elmarta called out. They could tell by Haldir's pout and Legolas's smirk that it certainly wasn't their March Warden. "Ah, Haldir will beat Legolas in long swords," Khanwen declared. "Then they'll be even and bragging until the next competitions."

It came down to Elmarta and Khanwen and they called it a draw. They all found an area for a picnic and were joined by Arwen and Glorfindel. "Did you compete in the competition?" Elmarta asked.

"No. It was much more enjoyable watching it come down to these two," he said nodding towards Haldir and Legolas. They talked for an hour while they ate and then everyone went to the long sword competition. As expected, Haldir won that one. "Ah, one for us Galadrim!" Elmarta joked as she kissed Haldir's cheek.

They all returned to their rooms to change for the dinner and the ball that was being held that evening. "I told you Legolas would spend the entire day with you," Khanwen said as she sat in Elmarta's room while another elf did Elmarta's hair. "And that silver gown is gorgeous! It is perfect with your golden hair."

"Arwen was very specific," Elmarta joked. They heard a knock on the door and another elf maiden opened it to find Rumil and Orophin at the door.

"We were hoping to escort you down to dinner," Rumil said. Elmarta nodded and the four of them left.

After a feast that would have made any hobbit proud, they filtered into the ballroom where musicians were already playing. Elmarta danced the first dance with Haldir and then with Elladan.

After three more dances with two Mirkwood and one Rivendell partner she was happy to see Legolas ask her to dance. "I am happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss the hunt for anything," Elmarta said. "And it has been too long since we had it here."

"They look happy," Khanwen told Orophin as they danced. "Took him long enough to ask her to dance!"

"Speaking of long enough, what about Haldir?" Orophin said. "I haven't seen him with you this evening since dinner."

"That makes two of us," Khanwen said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry," Orohpin said. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him dance at all except with Lady Elmarta."

"I am not worried," Khanwen said. "I know your brother. I don't think he is going to marry someone else. I am more afraid he isn't going to marry at all." The song ended and Orophin grinned which made Khanwen frown thinking it was about what she said—which in her opinion, was nothing to be happy over. He twirled Khanwen right into Haldir.

"May I have the next dance," Haldir asked with a bow. Khanwen smiled and returned Orophin's wink. "I don't know, milord," Khanwen said. "I seem to have plenty of other elves to share my dances with."

"They will just have to wait," Haldir said as he led her back onto the dance floor. Elmarta and Legolas, who were talking on the veranda, watched on. "For someone who knows their mind and goes after what he wants, Haldir certainly takes his time."

"I know. Khanwen is the only thing I have ever seen that scares Haldir," Elmarta said shaking her head. They talked through the next few dances. It wasn't until nearly dawn that everyone returned to their rooms to prepare for the hunt. Elmarta had just finished getting changed into her pants and blouse when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Legolas. "I thought I would escort you down," he said. Elmarta nodded. She finished taking her hair down and braided it. They arrived to find that Haldir and Khanwen were already in deep conversation. "Why did Estel not come?"

"He is working on something for Mithrandir," Legolas said. They walked to where someone was holding their horses. "Any chance you will go easy on me?"

Elmarta laughed. "I am told I take after my mother," she said. Legolas frowned.

"We all know she enjoys a good hunt like any other man," he said. Elmarta looked around and knew what he said was true. She, Khanwen, Lady Galadriel, Arwen, and two Mirkwood female elves were the only females on the hunt. "What if I can't keep up with you men?" Elmarta said faking weariness.

Legolas gave a smirk. "I am more worried that we will not be able to keep up with your mother on this. We all know the Great Lady out-rides most."

"Except my father," Elmarta said fondly. They heard the horn as animals were released. Elmarta took off and quickly caught up with her mother and father who, with Elrond and Thranduil, were leading the chase. A glance over her soldier showed Legolas hot on her heels.


	2. Lothiriel and Dol Amroth

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Tolkien's work, I just enjoy adding more females to his story : ) OC's and plot belong to me, otherwise it all belongs to Tokien.

Author's Notes: Chapter 2, Lothiriel's life before the earth trip. This chapter was slightly more difficult to write, but hopefully still enjoyable.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lothiriel and Dol Amroth**

Lothiriel woke up as her maid entered her chambers and drew back her drapes. "Breakfast is ready my lady. Your father and brothers have already headed out early for the training fields."

Lothiriel groaned. "I suppose Boromir and Faramir have already left as well," she grumbled. Her maid smiled as she nodded her head. "I am also assuming my tutors are in the library waiting ever patiently for me."

"I would assume they are enjoying the peace and quiet," the maid said with amusement. Lothiriel groaned as she got up. She quickly dressed and ate.

"Good morning Lady Lothiriel," her tutor said. Lothiriel nodded as she took her seat.

"I'm under the impression that we are only working till lunch today," Lothiriel declared. She partly thought her tutor would also be happy to leave early since he had recently begun to court one of the ladies in the city. She knew she was right in her assumptions with the grin he gave her.

Soon lunch was served for them. When she had finished (and was sure her tutor had left) she went out towards the stables. Further behind them she found the training grounds. She skirted around until she found Boromir and her eldest brother, Elphir, on the far side. "We were taking bets to see how long it would be till you arrived," Boromir declared.

"I did go through my studies first," she said with a smile. "I finished everything early so I have the whole afternoon now."

Boromir laughed. "That does not surprise me. How did you sneak past your father?"

"My father was busy with one of the younger soldiers. I'm not sure what he did, but now he has to polish the armory for a week." Boromir and Elphir flinched. It was not a chore anyone wanted.

"Tell you what. You get our horses, I'll sneak out and we can find Faramir and go for a ride along the beach," Boromir suggested. Elphir said he would cover for them.

"I'd rather stay here and train, but alright," Lothiriel said. By the time the horses were all saddled, Boromir and Faramir arrived. Lothiriel loved her cousins like brothers; they were both so kind and caring, yet so drastically different. They rode out to the beach. "Something has been amiss since you arrived, Boromir. What's wrong?'

"Nothing bad," Boromir reassured her.

"He has just been contemplating life," Faramir joked.

"Boromir, philosophical?" Lothiriel teased.

"Ha ha, very amusing. I am just . . . reflecting," he decided. "Father has made a treaty with the king of Rohan."

"Really? What sort of treaty?"

"Apparently he wanted to increase his ties with the people of the plains, so he did what any political father does– marry off his children," Faramir said.

"You are getting married?" Lothiriel said, laughing so hard she practically fell out of the saddle. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think Boromir would marry till he couldn't wield a sword anymore."

"Even then the ladies would still love him," Faramir chipped in laughing. Lothiriel had to wipe away a tear.

"So only you are betrothed?" Lothiriel asked. "I'm actually surprised. I would have thought that he would try to marry off Faramir."

"Thanks," Faramir mumbled.

"I was surprised as well, but I think father decided I was the eldest . . ."

"And better catch," Faramir muttered. Lothiriel put her hand over Faramir's. She hated her uncle for how he treated Faramir.

"Any woman would have to be mad to say no to you, Faramir," Lothiriel declared. "Besides, with Boromir gone, there will be plenty broken hearts for you to mend. When are you to get married?"

"The end of summer, I think," Boromir said, which gave him a season as the first blooms of Spring had only just appeared.. "I wouldn't be surprised, though, if father pushed it back a year, though."

Lothiriel snorted. "Anything to please his wishes." Boromir gave her a rebuking look but she didn't care. "I wouldn't want to get married. Have you met her? What does she look like?"

"I don't know," Boromir said. "I've met the king, and his son and nephew as well, but I have never met any of the women of the court."

"That's horrid! How can you be okay with this?"

"It is expected of me."

"I understand that. I would want to meet her at least once before the wedding," Lothiriel said, "but these things are never as hard for men as they are for women." Faramir and Boromir laughed. She changed the subject to the Swan Festival that would occur at the next half moon in a few weeks.

"Is there any lucky lad you agreed to go with?" Faramir teased.

"I have had several offers, but I can't decide. None of them really please me."

"Surely Dol Amroth isn't devoid of handsome men," Boromir joked.

Lothiriel rolled her eyes. "There has to be something beyond beauty, cousin. Unfortunately, I am beginning to think the men of Dol Amroth are devoid of everything. They all try too hard to please me that they all agree with whatever opinion I give. Including when I declared that the sun rose from the north."

Boromir laughed. "I know a young soldier in Gondor if you are interested."

"Please, I know better than to have you decide someone for me. You are just as bad as my brother and father. You all think of me as too . . . _delicate_ to be with, well, anyone," she decided.

"True, no one is good enough for you," Faramir declared.

"Delicate isn't the word I would have chosen. Temperamental, maybe," Boromir thought making Lothiriel laugh.

"Well, I have time yet," she said.

"How about we go swimming down at the cove?" Faramir suggested. They all followed his lead down to the cove where they took an afternoon swim for the next few hours.

They headed back to the castle to be back in time for dinner since they wanted to be "semi-responsible" as Boromir said. Lothiriel changed into a fresh gown and entered the dinning hall. "I heard you have had an enjoyable afternoon," her father said but Lothiriel saw the smirk and knew he wasn't upset.

"Indeed. We covered mathematics, history, and oratory today," Lothiriel said with a smirk. "It is amazing what one tutor can teach you."

"Indeed," her father said as he took a sip of his wine. Boromir, Faramir, and Elphir couldn't help but laugh.

The topic soon turned to military matters, a topic Lothiriel enjoyed very much. She knew it was unusual for a female to be able to sit in on such topics, but she was happy to listen. Her father would talk with her one on one after these conversations to see if she understood what was happening, and ask her opinion on what she thought should be done. He wanted to make sure Lothiriel understood what was happening in the country and was impressed with her opinions.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lothiriel woke up in the morning and didn't even complain about having to go to her tutor lessons. When she finished for lunch she was surprised to see Faramir was joining her. "Why aren't you training?" Lothiriel asked.

"Can't a man spend lunch with his favorite cousin?" he asked. He took a seat across from her. "Plus, you also have the best lunch it seems."

"When do you and Boromir return to Gondor?"

"Boromir leaves in two days. Father has requested for him to return," Faramir said and Lothiriel heard the note of disdain. "I will go with him."

"You know you can stay as long as you wish," Lothiriel said.

"You know I can't. I have duties back in Gondor," Faramir said.

Lothiriel rolled her eyes. "You are both like brothers to me. We could knight you here in Dol Amroth and then you wouldn't have to leave." Faramir laughed. "Don't laugh. I offered the same thing to Boromir as well. I won't speak ill of uncle Denethor, but you know what I think about him."

"Yes, we both do, and if Boromir would, then perhaps I might, but we both love our father regardless."

"Ah, comes with the territory of being their children," Lothiriel said as she sipped her tea.

"You are the same, you know," Faramir said. "You would do anything for Dol Amroth and your father."

"Yes, I would."

"Still hoping to slay dragons?" Faramir teased.

"Of course! You have all trained me so well; I could leave tomorrow on my quest!" She said enthusiastically making Faramir grinned. They finished eating and Faramir said goodbye to Lothiriel as he went back to the training grounds.

"What are you doing today my lady?"

"I am going to put in some target practice. Tell Courtney that I shall work on my embroidery later this afternoon before dinner," Lothiriel decided. She watched as her maid went to tell her other tutor she wasn't needed till this afternoon. She grabbed her cloak, bow, and quiver of arrows and headed down to the archery field. She found it relatively empty with the exception of her youngest brother, Amrothos, and a handful of other soldiers.

After a few hours of archery, Lothiriel headed back up to the castle. She found her tutor in domestic arts waiting for her in one of the parlors. She settled down to weave and embroider until dinner.

When Lothiriel entered the dining hall at dinner that night she saw the apprehensive look Boromir and Faramir gave her. _What is wrong now? Are they leaving early? _She wondered. She went up and kissed her father's cheek. "So, have we had a productive day?" Lothiriel joked.

She watched as all of her brothers and cousins nodded. _My, aren't we a talkative bunch,_ she chided. "Well, I am pleased to announce my tapestry of the Dol Amroth family tree is complete. I am also starting a weave for Boromir for his birthday," Lothiriel said happily. "I plan on making one for you, Faramir, and Uncle Denethor before the winter holidays also."

"That sounds lovely honey," her father said. Lothiriel was a little confused as to why everyone was in a sour mood. She followed their lead and remained silent during the rest of the meal. Her father attempted to keep conversation going but it was all small talk. It seemed so odd since they never were a family to have small talk, the exception being when one of them was severely reprimanded.

When they had all finished eating her father dismissed all the servants so that only the family remained. "What is going on?" Lothiriel asked looking at her father, then all of her brothers, then Boromir and Faramir. "Did someone die, or are we at war?"

Her father forced a smile and a small laugh. "Nothing of the sort, honey. I am just sad to be losing one of my own."

"Who is leaving?" Lothiriel asked. _It can't be Boromir and Faramir, he was expecting them to leave after all. And I would have heard if one of my brothers was engaged. Besides, they wouldn't leave Dol Amroth,_ she thought logically. She was afraid she knew the answer.

"We have been in negotiations with Rohan and Gondor, as you know," her father started.

"Yes, I recall that. Isn't that the reason for Boromir's betrothal?"

"Yes. The ties between ourselves and Gondor have always had the foundation of blood, and Denethor wished to strengthen the ties with Rohan so marriage was the best avenue." Lothiriel nodded. "He, King Theoden, and I have also decided that a marriage between Rohan and Dol Amroth would be necessary to achieve this union."

Lothiriel's stomach clinched. She knew what he was about to say.

"You are betrothed to one of the Rohirran nobles," he finished. Lothiriel just sat there in shock. "I know this is a surprise right now, sleep on it and then we can discuss this again in the morning," her father said kindly. Lothiriel rose and left the hall. She stormed down the hall to her room, and dismissed the maid in it. She heard a knock on the door, followed by Boromir's voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"Did you know before hand that you could possibly end up betrothed to the Rohirran princess?" Lothiriel asked. Boromir nodded. "You knew!" she yelled. "Why is it that I don't even receive the common courtesy of being told I am being used as a bargaining chip!?"

"Lothiriel, you wouldn't have a choice in the matter even if you knew ahead of time," he pointed out.

"I know that! Imagine what you would have felt if Denethor just out of the blue announced this. You at least knew they were planning the rest of your life. Why is it my own father allows me to sit in on the discussions for everything from festival planning to war contingency plans but not my own wedding negotiations?"

He hugged her. "I do not know. I've met him, and you will be happy Lothiriel. He is honorable, kind and intelligent," he said. "Your father wouldn't agree to it if he thought you would be miserable."

Lothiriel nodded and waited for Boromir to leave. She had her maid help her change into her nightclothes and then dismissed her again.

Unable to sleep she paced her bedroom. The longer she paced the angrier she became. _Well, so much for slaying dragons,_ she thought bitterly. She decided to try to get some sleep and hope that she would wake up and this was all a nightmare. _Even if it isn't a dream, everything always looks better after a good night's rest,_ she told herself. She resigned herself to the marriage and hoped her soon-to-be-husband at least had a sense of humor.


	3. Theodwyn and Edoras

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form Tolkien's work.

Author's Notes: So I know this story was placed on the backburner, which I feel horrible about! Real life got extremely crazy. I wanted to post more of what I have already written (and has just been sitting on my hard drive all this time!), and my beta and I have been discussing an idea I have for a true sequel to _Defiance_ which would happen about 400 years after Frodo destroyed the ring (I am thinking of it as the end of the fourth age, possibly)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THEODWYN AND EDORAS**

Theodred crept into his sister's suite. She was fast asleep in the middle of the large bed. Not unsurprising seeing as how the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. He sneaked over to her bed and tickled her.

Theodwyn rolled over crying out and laughing so hard her eyes started to tear up. "What . . .Stop!" He finally did. "Oh, the grand First Marshall of the Mark resorting to tickling!

"A most effective torture, wouldn't you say so?" he laughed as he sat on her bed.

"What, pray tell, brought on such torture?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I just wanted you up early enough to go on the morning ride with me," he said.

Theodwyn gave a 'hmph' as she smacked him with her pillow. "The sun doesn't rise for another hour yet. I could be sleeping."

"I know how long it takes you to get ready," he claimed. "I thought to speed up the process. I have a small breakfast ready for you."

"You woke some of the kitchen staff up for this!" she chided.

"Of course not! Although, I highly doubt they would complain. I snuck one of the fresh loaves of bread and some fruit. We'll eat, then you can get dressed, and then the four of us will go for our ride."

"I take it you have had Eowyn woken up as well. Hopefully in a kinder manner."

"Eomer saw to his sister."

"Lucky one. _He_ at least cares about the manner of his sister's awakening. Such a _kind_ brother. Wish _I_ had one," Theodwyn said. Theodred smacked her with one of her pillows. She launched herself at him and started tickling him.

"Now we are even!" she declared happily over his pleas and peels of laughter. She sat down at one of her tables and divided up the food between Theodred and herself. They joked around while they ate and then she shooed him out so she could change.

She snuck out since most of the castle were getting the last few minutes of sleep they possibly could, and found Eomer, Eowyn, and Theodred walking to the Royal Stables. She quickly caught up with them. "Ah, our sleeping beauty has graced us with her presence," Eomer teased.

"I would have been here sooner if Theodred was kind enough to wake me up," she teased. Theodred laughed. "Of course, it's my fault." They quietly saddled their horses and rode out. The sun was starting to peak out over the horizon as they rode across the plains. They didn't talk as they raced.

Finally they reached their destination and watched the sunrise as it flooded over the plains. "I love this view," Theodwyn said happily.

"It has to be the most beautiful site in the world," Eowyn agreed. After awhile they rode back to the city. Groomsmen came rushing out to tend to their horses and the four of them walked inside to the Great Hall.

"Ah, so I see you have graced us with your presence," Theoden said as he took his seat. He laughed. "So which was it, Theodwyn over slept or you all went for an early morning ride?"

"No, we went out," Eowyn said as she kissed her uncle good morning. She took a seat across from him next to her brother. Theodwyn also kissed her father good morning as she sat next to him. "Everyone gives me a hard time! I only overslept once!"

"Yes, the day the Gondorian delegation was passing through! You missed meeting the Lords Boromir and Faramir."

"Eowyn didn't meet them either," Theodwyn pointed out. They had both stayed up all night talking and overslept missing them. "Besides, I'm sure I'll have another opportunity to meet them. Especially since you seem to be so deep in negotiations with them." She changed the topic as Gamling arrived and they started talking about the recent attacks of Orcs who could possibly become a threat to the fords of Ilivia. Theodwyn and Eowyn listened in on the talks for most of the morning until Theoden dismissed them.

Theodwyn walked on towards the servants hall to oversee the preparations for dinner that evening. Then she went out into the city. "Good Morrow Lady Theodwyn!" everyone shouted as she walked past. Theodwyn smiled and waved as she passed people. She stopped in a few shops to buy a few things and talked with everyone to see how things were for everyone. "They all love you, you know," Eowyn said as she joined her later that afternoon.

Theodwyn looked confused. "Everyone loves you too, Eowyn! You are just as important to the people as I. You should know they, as well as my father, view you as one of his children."

"They love how you take an interest in their lives," Eowyn explained. "They appreciate how you have concern for their daily lives."

"Well, their daily lives are just as important as ours," Theodwyn said. "My father is concerned, he just doesn't have the time to talk with the people one on one. But if he ever hears about something wrong or amiss he does everything he can for them. I'm traveling to the village one ridge over tomorrow morning. Would you like to keep me company?"

Eowyn laughed and linked her arm through her cousin's. "Don't I always try to? But yes, tomorrow I can come with you." They stopped in one last shop before returning to the hall for dinner. Theoden smiled at the two of them as they walked into the hall. So alike in temperament and appearance, and he considered himself lucky to love both of them like daughters.

"How is everyone in the village?" he asked as Theodwyn took a seat next to her.

"The blacksmith's wife is still feeling poorly after the birth of their daughter. I told her I would make sure the healer paid her a visit first thing in the morning. Such a cute baby! I have never seen one smile so much."

"You were always a happy child," Theoden said fondly. "Actually, only Eomer was a surly child." That made everyone laugh.

"I wasn't that bad, surely," Eomer tried to defend himself.

"Only when it was bath time," Theoden said with a chuckle. Deciding Eomer had enough tormenting he moved on to discuss the rest of the inhabitants of Edoras. Lothiriel announced she was traveling the next day and Theodred said he would arrange an escort.

"How are the discussions going with Gondor and Dol Amroth?" Theodwyn asked Theodred as they walked around the courtyard that night.

"Father is happy with the way they are going. You know I haven't been to all of the meetings," he reminded her.

"Yes, it is odd. Father always lets you talk in on all negotiations. Ever since you were sixteen."

"I know, and I don't know what it could be that he would want to hide from me. Especially since I have already heard the negotiations for my betrothing."

"So you are officially betrothed now?" Theodwyn asked. "To the princess of Dol Amroth, right? I've never met her, have you?"

Theodred shook his head. "No. I have met her brother Elphir, and her father during the negotiations. They seem to care for her and from what I have heard her say, she seems like a kind and outgoing girl."

"One to keep you on your toes then!" Theodwyn said laughing. "Good! I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"I am not expecting love, at least not at first," Theodred said.

"I would not expect love out of such an arrangement. Peace and prosperity, sure," Theodwyn said looking over the village. "Are you happy with this?"

Theodred nodded. "She is cousins with Boromir and Faramir. They are also good men. She comes from a good family."

"So long as she isn't the bad egg in the family," Theodwyn said smirking. A page appeared announcing their father was looking for them. They headed into his chamber off to the side of the Great Hall. The only people in the room were Théoden, Eomer, and Eowyn.

"I have some news for you, Theodwyn. I thought you would appreciate the privacy before it is announced publicly." Theodwyn didn't have a guess as to what her father was thinking. "You know we have been having negotiations with Gondor and Dol Amroth these past few months." He waited for Theodwyn to nod. "To solidify the negotiations the Steward Denethor wanted to solidify his relations through family."

"I thought that was why Theodred was betrothed to the daughter of the king of Dol Amroth?" Theodwyn asked. She was happy that Eowyn, Eomer, and Theodred were just as confused as she.

"Yes, an arrangement that King Imrahil has agreed to. However, Denethor has wanted to make a pledge to settle the relations between Gondor and Rohan. He has asked for the same arrangement."

Theodwyn started to panic. She looked at Eomer. "Does Denethor have a daughter by any chance?" She desperately hoped this mean Eomer was betrothed like her brother.

Théoden smiled. "No. He has but two sons. He has asked for one of them to be betrothed to my daughter and I have had to agree. You are betrothed to Denethor's eldest son Boromir."

Theodwyn had to sit down trying to think this over. "Were these the meetings I was not allowed to attend?" Theodred asked angrily. Théoden nodded. It made sense to Theodwyn; her father knew that if Theodred or Eomer attended these meetings they would have told her what was happening, and Theodred would most likely have argued against the betrothal. Theodred put his hand comfortingly on his sister's shoulder.

"If you wish, we could make both weddings at the same time," Theoden said trying to offer his daughter some comfort. He had been trying to figure out a gentle way of breaking the news but no opportunity presented itself.

"I shall think on it," Theodwyn said. "There isn't any rush for it is there?"

"Denethor has placed the weddings for the end of summer," Theoden said.

Theodwyn wanted to cry. That was less than 2 seasons away. "Go and rest, dear," Theoden said gently. "Everything will appear better in the morning. Take comfort in knowing I do not wish to part with you to any man, prince or pauper." He kissed the top of her head and watched as she walked out surrounded by her brother and cousins.

They all walked into her suite. "I'm sorry, dear sister," Theodred said hugging her. "I would have helped you out."

"If it is my duty as the king's daughter, Theodred, it is my duty," Theodwyn said softly.

"No one ever questioned you not doing your duty," Eomer kindly as he also hugged her. "We all just know how you are the romantic in the family."

"All your talk about love and romance has even softened Eomer," Eowyn said with a smile. "And now you are not going to have the chance of a romantic courtship like you always dreamed."

"This is not helpful," Theodwyn said. She had always dreamt of the same type of marriage her parents had before her mother died. They loved each other and were happy. She didn't want to dwell on these thoughts. "I know what I always wanted, but being the king's daughter doesn't allow for it. Let us just not think about it."

Eowyn and Eomer gave her a sad look as they left. Theodred kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure he makes you happy, sis. Otherwise I'll make him ten times more miserable than he would ever make you," he promised. Theodwyn laughed.

"Who could be upset with that kind of promise?" She squeezed his hand as he left her. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. She wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheeks. _ I will NOT allow myself to get upset! I have to do this, . . ._ she tried not to think about it as she got ready for bed but thoughts kept creeping up into her mind. _A loveless marriage to_ _ensure peace between lands. What about love?_ She tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep.


	4. Return to Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_The original story was one of my first (I like to think my writing has vastly improved since then!) but I have so many ideas for other Lord of the Rings stories... definitely more to come!_

_ITALICS_ are either mental speech (if they are in quotations) or thoughts. Hopefully it isn't to confusing...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: RETURN TO LOTHLORIEN**

"So, a productive visit, wouldn't you say mellon nin?" Khanwen teased as they arrived back in Lothlorien and walked up to Elmarta's talon.

"It is always nice to watch my mother best most of the men on a hunt," Elmarta said grinning. Khanwen bumped her shoulder playfully.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Of course I know what you meant," Elmarta said as they walked into her suite. "Besides, you are this much closer to getting a proposal than I am," looking at the maids loitering about she let her voice trail off. _"Not that I was hoping for one on this visit_" she added mentally to Khanwen so maids wouldn't overhear them. _"I am beginning to wonder if my attentions are all for naught._"

"Haldir was positively besmitten with you! I think between his brothers and Legolas he has decided to ask. _Finally_. Hopefully before he is due to return to the borders, so that gives him 3 days," she finished aloud

"_You attentions are hardly forsaken, perhaps Legolas is… just… I have no idea. If I knew why men were cautious I would know what to do about Haldir," _Khanwen pointed out mentally. "_Do not forget, when Elrond first met your sister, he did not speak of his feelings for a long time, as well,'_ Khanwen encouraged. She wasn't sure if she was encouraging Elmarta or herself, or perhaps both.

They were joking around aloud as Elmarta changed when they heard a knock on the door. "Lady Elmarta, is Khanwen with you?" a maid asked. Khanwen went to the door and returned quickly. "It is Haldir!" she said excitedly. "He has asked to speak with me."

Elmarta forced her to sit in her chair and began braiding Khanwen's hair quickly. "We want this to be a memory to last for eternity!" she said happily as she braided her friend's hair. "There, it shows off your ears quite nicely," she said as she nodded in approval. "Come back betrothed!" she said with a smile.

Elmarta finished getting ready and sighed. _I can't shake this feeling,_ she thought. _Something is lurking before me but I can't see it covered in shadow._ This feeling had been plaguing her since before Mithrandir had revealed the location of the one ring, but had grown darker since that revelation. She was happy she had managed to hide her true fears from Khanwen. _Keeping her busy thinking about Haldir keeps her from worrying about me_. _Hopefully whatever this is will reveal itself and soon._ She was happy when it was time to go to dinner. When she was around others it was easy to not think about her fears.

She found that it was just her and her parents that night. "Your fears are shared with us, sell vuin," Galadriel said with an all-knowing look. Elmarta nodded. She knew her parents could also feel this unseeable shadow. "Ever since the one ring was discovered, this shadow has grown force. Sauron has become even more malicious with this renewal of hope."

Celeborn put his hand over Galadriel's. "Until we know what is to be done with this new, ominous feeling we should not let it weary us. We shall remain ever vigilant."

Elmarta nodded. They continued talking about the one ring and Sauron's attempts at finding it. They told her about Mithrandir looking for the creature Gollum. "Is that what keepsEstel from the Hunt this year?" Elmarta asked and her parents nodded.

When they had finished eating they summoned some musicians into their quarters. Elmarta tried to listen to their song and not concentrate on the growing fear inside her which was growing increasingly with her guilt. _Somehow, these two are linked,_ she decided. She saw Celeborn glance at her and could see he was trying to remind her to quite her thoughts lest someone else picked up on them. _If I worry too much on it I'll make myself ill,_ she thought.

Khanwen found her much later walking around Lothlorien. Elmarta grinned when she saw her friend's widespread grin. "I see this hunt was most productive," Elmarta teased. "When is the feast?"

"Tomorrow night," Khanwen said happily. "I have waited so long for this, and now it's happened. I don't know what to say . . ."

"I am so happy for you!" Khanwen's smile wavered. "What is the matter?" Elmarta asked quickly.

"Everything went like I have always dreamed," she said. "I am just worried for him. He seemed . . . nervous." she looked around, althougth no one was to close she didn't want to risk voicing her fears aloud, and jeapardize whatever the lord and lady had planned. "_He said he was being sent on a quest by the Lord and Lady the day after our feast. Do you know what it is?" she asked hopefully._

Elmarta shook her head. _"No. They have not spoken with me about it."_

"_Is it about the war your mother is fighting against Sauron?" _Khanwen asked.

_"In truth, I know not. They have not enlightened me about Haldir's mission as of yet. All things will be revealed in time, Gwethel vuin. Let us just rejoice over you betrothal!"_

"I trust them. Perhaps I am just being overly sentimental," Khanwen decided. She had a dreamy expression again. "It happened just the way I had always dreamed of." They walked around talking happily until dawn.

Khanwen went to find Haldir and Elmarta returned to her talan. She went to breakfast with her parents. "We hear our march warden is about to be married," Galadriel said with a smile.

Elmarta returned the smile. "Khanwen is euphoric."

After breakfast when it was just her and her parents, Elmarta asked about Haldir's mission. "Events are now falling into place, Sell Vuin. It has been revealed to me of some occurrences."

"Do not worry," Celeborn said. "His mission is simply fetching some things. More will be revealed to you because this will involve you as well."

It was as if the string tying her to the darkness became taught with expectation at her father's words.

"Does this have to do with the One Ring?"

"In some sense," Galadriel said. "We can discuss more tonight. For now, help your friend plan her banquet tonight." Elmarta nodded and went to help Khanwen plan her betrothal feast for that night.

After the feast, Elmarta snuck down to her mother's garden. She knew her mother had already retired there and wasn't surprised to find her father as well. "Much is happening in Dol Amroth and Rohan," Galadriel said as Elmarta approached them

"Is that where Haldir is heading?"

"No. Dol Amroth and Rohan shall come to him," Galadriel said. Elmarta looked at her father and saw he already knew what her mother was talking about.

"What am I to do with envoys of Dol Amroth and Rohan?" Elmarta asked. She remembered her mother said she had some part to play with whatever Haldir was doing, and now she knew Haldir was bringing people from the cities to Lothlorien. "Who is Haldir returning with?"

"I will not know for certain until tonight, for things are still falling into place," Galadriel said.

"For some time now, we have felt the growth of Sauron's power with the discovery that the One Ring is found," Celeborn began.

"Before we left, it was revealed to me that there is a way for us to find not only the ring, but information to help in the impending war that is bound to come," Galadriel said. "You are to be sent to gather this information."

"Why me?" Elmarta asked although she had a guess why she was chosen. _All because of one moment of anger._

"You were destined for this," Celeborn said. Elmarta nodded. It was why her mother named her 'Elmarta.' .

"When do I leave?" Elmarta asked.

"Not for a few days. Your companions are not leaving till tonight when I summon them, so they will not be here for a few days," Galadriel said. "I am afraid I can not tell you more about what it is you will be doing for it has not been revealed to me."

Elmarta heard the concern in her voice and knew her mother really was distressed she didn't know any more. She kissed both her parent's cheeks. "If I am meant to, then I am meant to," she said.

Celeborn smiled at his daughter. "We never doubted your ability."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Elrond and Mithrandir," Celeborn said.

"Elrond will be here soon to say his goodbyes," Galadriel said with a soft smile. "He closely approaches the Golden Woods." Elmarta walked back towards her talon to think everything over.

_You brought this upon yourself, Elmarta,_ she chided._ Whoever heard of an Elf challenging the Valar! Well, I'm sure it has happened, but there is always consequences_ she told herself. _Did you learn nothing of your mother's people? The doom was still upon you and you go and defy the Ainur,_ she yelled at herself. She had long suspected she was meant to do something in her life. She was, after all, named 'fated star' and Galadriel had long told her that she had seen destiny in her future. She wasn't sure if that was a positive thing or not, yet, though.

She had dismissed her handmaidens and brushed her hair herself. "Impending war," Elmarta thought aloud. A greater war than the one her mother was already waging against Sauron? "Perhaps this will help us win this war," she hoped.

The last thought of many she had that night before sleep claimed her was wondering who her mother was calling to Lothlorien.

* * *

_the players meet soon. The more I reread the SIlmarillion and other of Tolkien's works, the more I want to work in more of Middle Earth's history. _

_Gwethel (Elmarta's address to Khanwen) means sworn sister; Sell Vuin means my daughter; The Doom Elmarta refers to is the Doom of the Noldor (Galadriel's people) placed on them after the Kin Slaying before the first age._

_HUGE thanks to** Valinor's Twilight** for the review! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
_


	5. Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing, I am in no way associated with JRR TOlkien.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Summons**

Lothiriel tossed and turned. No matter how much she tried to push thoughts of the betrothal from her mind, it was always there nagging at her conscious. _What am I worrying about? What's done is done, _she thought. Sure, she would never have her own adventure– it was, after all, unheard of for ladies of Dol Amroth to have adventures– and she didn't think an arranged marriage was the best way to find her true love.

Just when she drifted off to sleep— although later she would wonder if she had fallen asleep at all— she heard someone whisper her name.

_Lothiriel,_ it repeated. Lothiriel looked around and saw a light coming out of the darkness.

_Who are you?_

_You know me, have no fear daughter of Imrahil. A heavy burden has been placed on you this night, but I offer you one last light of hope._

_Is this a trick my unconscious mind is playing?_

_No,_ the beautiful woman said chuckling. Her voice was perhaps deeper than most of the women she had heard in her life, but it made it seem more passionate and beautiful. Everything about this creature was beautiful.

_What could I possibly do for an elf? Especially one as lovely as yourself?_

_It is not for me I come to you. You yourself have called out to me; your need to find yourself in the adventure that will be sung for ages to come. Your desire to find a light in the darkness that now clouds your mind._

Against her better judgment, she found herself being swayed by these words. How could she know what Lothiriel was feeling?

_I offer to you the chance to find that Light, lady Lothiriel. You have but to come to me._

_Come to you?_

The Lady in the light smiled and any fear Lothiriel had vanished. There was something maternal about that smile.

_Yes, but you shant be alone. My own shall find you, and another traveling companion. One you already have much in common with._

_How will I know this companion? Or your elf?_

_You will know when you see. But you must leave quickly before everything falls apart, before it begins. Leave right away._

_This night? Lothiriel asked worriedly. _

_This moment,_ the lady said and Lothiriel sat straight up in bed. She wiped the sweat off her cheeks and jumped out of bed. She looked and saw that there was still plenty of time before dawn. She changed into her riding outfit, grabbed a satchel, and filled it with a spare outfit, and grabbed her bow and quivers. She snuck down to the kitchens and wrapped a loaf of bread and cold meats and placed them in her satchel.

She snuck out to the stables and was thankful no one spotted her. She was beginning to wonder if the Lady had somehow prevented anyone else from being up, but decided not even this Elf Lady had that much ability. She saddled her horse quickly and led him out. She pulled herself up in the saddle, thought for a moment where she was heading, and took off.

Knowing she had to put as much distance between herself and the search party that would undoubtedly be looking for her the next day, she forced her horse to go as quickly as it could in the moonlight.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Theodwyn that same night had fallen into a fitful slumber. After a dream of dying in childbirth and her husband being busy with a mistress at the time to even notice, she woke up sweating. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's just a stupid dream," she told herself. She tried to get the images out of her head, but couldn't shake the idea that she was doomed to a loveless, lonely life after marriage.

Another dream quickly engulfed her, but unlike the previous one, this one was calm and serene. She saw a beautiful, golden woman enshrined by brilliant light.

_The lady chuckled in a low, luxurious voice. 'For one with such a kind and open heart, Lady Theodwyn, one should not give into such cold and frightening thoughts.'_

Theodwyn stood agape before her. _But . . . it is what will come to be._

_No,_ the lady said softly. _Love can be found everywhere if one is willing to look for it. I offer it now. The love of a friendship yet to be forged. _

_But I was not offered friendship, but marriage,_ Theodwyn thought disdainfully making the Lady laugh.

_Indeed, but I am not offering you marriage, my child. I am offering you the bonds of a friendship that will last eternally. From there you may find the strength to endure the marriage you are faced with._

_But why? Why do you come to me?_

_You called to me, my child. Your despair and heartache was quite apparent._

_Sorry,_ Theodwyn said slightly embarrassed.

The lady just smiled_. 'You dread this to the very foundations of your soul, yet you would go through with it for your family. I am offering you the chance to help your family in ways you would not even imagine. Ways that would help even ones you have not met yet, and in the process, help even yourself.'_

_What are you asking?_

_To join another companion who will also be joining me. _

_To do what?_

_Something best explained in person so as not to be confused with dreams._

_I'll get to meet you?' _Sheasked excitedly and the lady laughed again_._

_Yes, but there is not much time. You must meet my guard who will lead you to me._

_You want me to leave tonight?_

_No. You have to leave this moment._

Theodwyn threw her blankets off and changed into her most comfortable riding clothes. She quickly snuck down the hall towards the kitchens and grabbed some food. Then she snuck out to the stables.

Usually she would have seen any number of guards, and even more stable men, but tonight they were quiet and hidden. _Something the Lady probably did,_ she decided. She saddled her mare and led him out. Then she realized she was never told where to go.

_Okay, first test of this journey_ she thought, but realized there was only one place to go and took off.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After riding for a full day, putting as many leagues as possible between her and Edoras, Theodwyn saw someone riding towards her on the horizon. She feared for a moment it would be a scout or some other Rohirrim, but saw it was a female.

Instinct told her to ride towards her. She recognized immediately it wasn't a person from Edoras. "Hello," Theodwyn said.

They both eyed each other. "Are you one of the companions?" the other girl, a beautiful dark haired girl, asked. Theodwyn realized they were probably the same age and this woman—who was as dark as Theodwyn was fair—had hints of elvish heritage in her blood.

"Where you called by the lady of light?" Theodwyn asked. They both nodded.

The girl stuck out her hand and Theodwyn shook it. This entire scene was odd. "I am Lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth," Lothiriel said.

"Lady Theodwyn of the Ridder Mark" Theodwyn said.

"Do you have any idea what we are getting into?" Lothiriel asked.

Theodwyn shook her head. "I figure if it was a dream, I could just return home and everyone would think I was . . . uh, well, anyways. How long have you been out?"

"I rode for two nights and two days before I met you. Thankfully, no one else has seen me, nor any orcs."

"My own people have not noticed me yet either. We are already off my lands, but not far. They will probably be searching for me by now."

"All the more reason not to tarry," Lothiriel said. "I know they are looking for me, but I hope not in the Ridder Mark. Actually," Lothiriel said with a wry grin, "it is the last place they will look." _They wouldn't think to look for me in the country of the person I am betrothed to; not when they know I despise that betrothal so much._

"Wait," Theodwyn said as they rode on. "Dol Amroth? You are the one betrothed to my brother."

Lothiriel blanched. "How did you . . . are you the princess of Edoras?" Theodwyn nodded. "Well, we seem to be in the same predicament."

"Indeed. Why didn't you want to marry my brother?" Theodwyn asked eyeing this young woman.

"Why didn't you want to marry my cousin?" Lothiriel asked equally critical. They both shrugged.

"Well, we both made our decisions," Theodwyn said. They rode hard until sunset.

"How close do you think we are?"

"I think we have been making excellent time. Actually, I would never have guessed to travel this quickly. It is almost as if our horses know we have a short amount of time to get where we need to be."

"I thought so as well. If I know one thing, it is horses, and mine certainly has been pushing herself beyond anything I have ever seen her do before," Theodwyn said.

They had paused after sunset to eat a dinner of bread and cold meat. Lothiriel got a prickly sensation down her neck and turned to look into the forest.

"I have a bad feeling," she whispered to Theodwyn. Lothiriel had notched an arrow into her bow and Theodwyn had grabbed her short sword.

"No need for any of your weapons," A male voice said. They saw a tall figure approach them from the forest. "I must admit you have made excellent time."

"Who are you?" Lothiriel demanded.

"Haldir, March Warden of Caras Galahorn, realm of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"Lady of light?" Theodwyn repeated. "Alright, why are you here?"

"To bring you both to her. She is expecting you."

They eyed him and knew he was an elf, and hoped he was the guard the Lady had spoken off. "How do we know you are here to help us?"

"The lady wanted to tell you to trust your instincts. You did in answering the call she gave you in your dreams, and now she asks you to trust the image in front of you."

"You?"

"Obviously," he said.

"Well, aren't we the self-assured one," Lothiriel whispered under her breath but knew he heard her anyways.

"If you are rested we will carry on. Your people are still looking for you, and would certainly find you if we tarry here much longer." The girls nodded and quickly packed up the rest of their food. Then they let Haldir lead them.


End file.
